


summer me, summer you

by ivyclub



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, i should beta but, if we die then we die, just in case, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyclub/pseuds/ivyclub
Summary: Hidden behind the crowd of bodies, beyond the dimmed studio, among the monotonous hum of handheld fans and sticky air, Yeonjun picks out the newly bleached blonde tufts sitting on a plastic chair, the bridge of his nose barely lit by the glow of his phone.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	summer me, summer you

**Author's Note:**

> yeonjuns teeth in the blue hour teasers actually took me out  
> this escalates p quickly but there are speed limits, not acceleration limits
> 
> title from we lost the summer by txt

It was the middle of July, the sound of the air conditioning whirring on their set as Yeonjun sat under the bright studio lights on the couch, splayed out as much as he could with his leg draped over the back cushions. He could almost fall asleep if it wasn't so hot. There was a stray flash here and there as the photographer messed around with some of the settings. He was the first of the day in their individual sets and therefore the last in their group set tomorrow.

He had been mindlessly gazing up at the beams on the ceiling when he hears a chair squeak, and hoping to find something to occupy his thoughts, he turns his head to the crowd of managers and stylists and staff. Hidden behind the crowd of bodies, beyond the dimmed studio, among the monotonous hum of handheld fans and sticky air, Yeonjun picks out the newly bleached blonde tufts sitting on a plastic chair, the bridge of his nose barely lit by the glow of his phone.

For the past few weeks since the lead stylist told them they would be in crop tops for the comeback, Yeonjun had spent a sizable amount of time in the gym and subsequently with Taehyun, which made workouts go from mildly unbearable to almost enjoyable. He could almost argue that working out was now fun- but only if Taehyun is there as well.

In the middle of his reminiscing, Yeonjun’s name gets called and he looks over right as the flash on the camera goes off. He can hear Taehyun's laughter carry as the picture is displayed on the monitor. Though he can’t tell, Yeonjun barely suppresses his smile as he sits up properly for the photoshoot to begin. He can see Taehyun put his phone down to watch too.

Under normal circumstances, Yeonjun doesn't get camera shy. In fact, he leans into it: looks into the camera with sultry eyes and a playful smile, molds his body into whatever pose necessary, plays with his clothing naturally. But maybe the heat is getting to him, the monotony of the whirring fans; maybe it's Taehyun's glittering eyes that he knows are watching him intently because Taehyun always does, with such rapt attention even when he's doing something as simple as speaking- maybe that's why Yeonjun is a little nervous.

After the first set of photos are done, Yeonjun sees the other members have come to watch as well. Huening stands idly next to the monitor, arms draped over Taehyun's shoulders as they scroll by the photos while Taehyun holds Huening in place by his forearms.

Yeonjun tries not to think of anything as Huening leads Taehyun away, walking hand in hand to the dressing room to get ready. He fixes his face, feigning neutrality as best as he can as the photographer comes to do the second set. A stylist fluffs his hair, adds more lipstick to the center of his lips, and dabs at his sweat before the camera is flashing again.

He blanks out through most of the second set. Some time in the middle of it, Soobin walks into the set to watch since his photos were up next, but Yeonjun feels nothing like the feeling he got when Taehyun was watching.

As always when he's finished, he politely thanks everyone and rushes out to let the photographers move their lights to a different set for Soobin's photos. It gets increasingly more frustrating to walk in his blue Crocs, and sports mode gives him blisters, so he takes them off completely, socked feet sliding against concrete floors as he makes his way to the dressing room.

All he can smell is hairspray once he walks in, and the faint burntness coming from the straightening irons meeting their dye-killed hair. Beomgyu's lucky he's had time to recover from his silver because the light waves and baby curls seem to be the style for this comeback, and Yeonjun can feel how dry his own hair is when his fingers get caught at the ends.

He should go sit in a chair to get his makeup taken off, but instead, Yeonjun lays down on the couch in the room, groaning the whole way down just for dramatic effect. Huening laughs from his place in the stylist’s chair, Taehyun’s giggles mingling in with him.

"Yeonjun-ssi, are you feeling alright?" Huening jokes.

"When you turn 21, you'll understand," he bites back, putting an arm behind his head and closing his eyes. Another chorus of laughter and Yeonjun bites back his smile.

Being an idol means consistent lack of sleep, which Yeonjun doesn't mind if he can make up for lost time, like right now. He closes his eyes for only a few minutes, but he can feel himself drifting away almost instantly, the background noise of plastic pans on the table or aerosolised cans spraying into the air fade into white noise.

But he wouldn't be an idol in a band of kids if no one interrupted that.

Obscenely cold hands touch his stomach from where his shirt rides up, untucked from his jeans to expose the slightest of slivers of skin. His muscles jump and his eyes snap open, vision focusing on the beautifully straight toothed smile of one Kang Taehyun.

"Baby?" Taehyun asks, eyes twinkling.

It was an inside joke they had since they were in the gym together so frequently. Yeonjun started it by going to Taehyun at the end of the workout, pushing his hands up his shirt to touch his sweaty stomach, and asking him where his baby belly went. Eventually it evolved to just this: placing their hands on each other's stomachs any time they could see skin and saying baby.

Unfortunately for Yeonjun, he's been put in more showy clothing than Taehyun has, meaning he's being called baby way more often, and it's making him melt in ways unrelated to the heat.

He sits up despite having just laid down to tease, saying, "I should be doing that to you." Yeonjun pokes Taehyun in his exposed belly button, who squirms away with a bright smile. They're tying the bottom of the flannel but for now it stays open, and with it shows Taehyun's tight figure.

All the time he's spent in the gym has most definitely paid off. Unconsciously, his hands gravitate towards Taehyun's abs, and the two well defined lines separating his external obliques. He trails a finger down one of those just to feel it as his eyes flicker up to Taehyun's almost for permission.

The dressing room door slams open, courtesy of Soobin who very sheepishly apologizes, and Yeonjun snatches his hand away like he's been shocked, heart rattling inside his chest. He wouldn't believe that he was nearly falling asleep almost seconds ago.

"Wow, Taehyunie is already an adult," Soobin jokes, walking over to them. He reaches out to pat Taehyun's stomach a few times, smiling at him like he was petting a dog while they talked about incredibly uninteresting things.

Yeonjun could only zero in on Soobin’s palm, resting warmly on Taehyun’s skin, and he flops back down on the couch to close his eyes for real this time.

On the second day, Yeonjun walks onto the set and is immediately put into the chair so they can put blue hair chalk into his bangs. The stylists won’t even let Yeonjun nap throughout it either because they have to glue stickers to his teeth after. As the last person taking photos, the other members cycle in and out of the dressing room, eating snacks and taunting Yeonjun with them.

Their set this time is a room sectioned off by a curtain and a half-wall with brightly colored posters and stickers plastered throughout the set. One excessively large studio light stands in one corner that they try to keep off when not in use because it heats up the room. The only relief is that Yeonjun gets to wear a crop top today- no shirt underneath like some of the other members needed to. It’s a good look, Yeonjun thinks.

Next to the dividing curtain is a futon for them to rest on as they check photos that Yeonjun flops down onto immediately after the cameras stop flashing. His eyes close for less than five seconds it feels like before he hears footsteps into the room.

Through squinted eyelids, he sees the same platinum blonde he picked out of a crowd a few days ago and he opens his eyes completely. Taehyun came in much earlier than he did, meaning Yeonjun wasn't able to see his outfit until now.

He had on a long sleeve under his black crop top, opposite of Yeonjun's white one, which was tucked into the band of a second pair of underwear that sat up on his waist. Ridiculous, but it looks bearable on Taehyun. His black jeans were too big around the hips- not uncommon to see considering how lithe the younger is. Yeonjun could probably crush him if he wanted to, pin him under his weight and make him squirm a little. At that thought, Yeonjun sits up.

Taehyun was inching closer to him, knees shuffling on the rug and hands out as if he were going to squeeze Yeonjun. He startles when Yeonjun sits up, a smile coming to his face. “Oh, you’re awake.”

"Never slept, actually,” Yeonjun says, words slurring together a little. “Aren’t you going home? You didn’t change."

Taehyun tilts his head. “I need to do the self-cam for the teaser. What’s that?” Taehyun asks, pointing at Yeonjun’s face.

“What’s what?”

“That.” Taehyun moves closer- significantly closer, until Yeonjun nose just about touches Taehyun’s forehead and the smell of their herbal shampoo that Soobin loves can almost be smelled under the healthy dousing of hairspray. Yeonjun gasps and that seemingly gives Taehyun the perfect opportunity to stick his fingers into his open mouth, thumb pushing his upper lip out of the way.

“Oh, teeth jewels. They’re pretty.”

He says it so nonchalantly, like his fingers aren’t currently pressed against the incisal edge of his teeth, like he’s not in danger of having them severed from shock alone. Yeonjun stands stock still, until Taehyun looks up at him and grins, adding a little more force to get him to open his mouth.

Taehyun loves that because he keeps going. Stands up from where he’s kneeling on the ground to crawl into Yeonjun’s lap, legs framing Yeonjun’s hips all while he guides his head by his teeth. “Wow, so obedient,” Taehyun coos.

If Yeonjun wasn’t sweating before, he is now.

He wants more- leans forward to try taking his fingers into his mouth. He wants to see Taehyun pushed to the edge, where his rationale starts to teeter. Yeonjun wants to see Taehyun's face when he roughs Yeonjun up like he knows he can. He's stronger than Taehyun, but he'll break under his touch if it means Taehyun would look at him like this- with the same hunger he sees when they perform.

"You like that? You like being good?" Yeonjun nods as best as he can. "Would you be good if I touched you? Would you listen to me if I asked? Put your hands on my hips."

Yeonjun feels lightheaded, hands going up under his crop top to cautiously hold Taehyun's thin little waist, fingers wrapping around like if he were a doll. Taehyun giggles and uses his free hand to push Yeonjun's down so his thumbs graze over the protrusion of his hip bones and the divot of his muscles. He feels so warm underneath his grasp, or maybe that's Yeonjun's palms burning in nervousness. They fit like puzzle pieces, Yeonjun thinks.

"Would you hold me like this when I ride you? Make you keep your hands there?" Taehyun asks lowly, hips rolling forward into Yeonjun's to rut against him. His breath hitches like there isn't almost five layers of fabric separating them. "You'd be good for me?"

"Yes," Yeonjun whispers around Taehyun's fingers. "For you."

With a grin, Taehyun leans down, dragging his fingers out just enough to press a kiss to Yeonjun's spit slicked lips. It's quick- just the pressure of Taehyun's soft mouth against his barely registering before he's pulling away and taking his hand away too. Unconsciously, Yeonjun chases him, leaning forward as much as he pulls Taehyun closer, but Taehyun is smarter than he is. Holding his face with his clean hand by his chin, Taehyun looks at him with a tilted head.

He kisses him once more just as fast, and it’s unexpected meaning Yeonjun can’t even try to kiss him back, as he murmurs against his mouth, “Be good then,” right as the call of Yeonjun’s name from their manager echoes from the other end of the set.

Yeonjun is shocked back to reality, the bright blue lockers and posters and smiley faces loud in his eyes as he remembers where he is: a lap full of Taehyun during their album photoshoot while the photographers and managers and stylists step away for just a moment. He watches as Taehyun moves away completely, backing up until he's leaning on the wall next to the lockers, dirty hand tucked behind him as the other holds his phone like nothing happened.

It's so fast- the way he looks at Yeonjun with a raised eyebrow before he schools his expression- that once their manager sticks his head through the half wall partition, it looks as if they were never closer than three feet. The manager tells Yeonjun they'll do another set of photos and then realizes Taehyun is back in the room.

“Oh, when did you come back here?” he asks. “I didn’t see you.”

“Just now, hyung. You should get some glasses,” Taehyun jokes. Their manager laughs and turns away, leaving the two of them alone once again; this time, the tension runs much higher than when Taehyun first walked in.

Yeonjun's heart races, and he's a touch away from being hard in his jeans. He can't even look at Taehyun, who wouldn't be Taehyun if he didn't notice, so he turns his head away completely as Taehyun laughs at him. Already his face is flushed and all he's been doing is sitting in a dim room.

The photographer comes back, saying his hellos and asking Yeonjun if he's ready. At that, Taehyun dismisses himself to the dressing room, giving Yeonjun the slightest of glances as he brushes past him.

A stylist takes his place as he slips out, sighing under her mask at Yeonjun's warm face and complaining about how the staff should turn up the aircon just a little as she pats foundation over him. She sticks a tissue to his forehead that covers his eyes, and Yeonjun focuses on that instead of how pretty Taehyun would look if he was blushed pink like this too.

He'll get there one day, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> yeonjun beyond sexy. this was sitting unfinished for about a month until the puma dance break dance practice came out and him doing his handstand flip? hand on the back of the neck? yeonjun i have Feelings for you


End file.
